


We together, I remember

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, edourado, karedevil - Freeform, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for Karedevil #60: “It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We together, I remember

She had almost forgotten how good he looked in a suit. Especially when he walked around, pacing from here to there, speaking. 

Talking. Making his opening statement, questioning a witness, objecting. Closing argument. 

It was no secret that Karen admired both Matt and Foggy for their professional competence. She was always proud of them. 

But with Matt… Oh, Matt. The suit, lean and right, dark colors over crisp white shirt, tie. His stance, calculated, measured, elegant. And that voice. That voice, soft, smooth, calm and firm, politely crushing his opponents (so different from his fists).

Karen always had to breathe through it. 

And, in the six months she was absent from the courtrooms, she had nearly forgotten how good he looked up there. 

The judge sure seemed to notice. So did more that a few members of the jury. His client, well. Karen was sure he would notice how handsome his lawyer was, if he wasn’t preoccupied with potential jail time. 

This was all a favor. For Karen. The son of a coworker at the Bulletin found himself in trouble. Liza, his mom, knew Karen used to work for that firm, that one, that defended the Punisher, and had a good reputation. 

So, she called Matt. 

“I’ll consider it if you come over”, he had said over the phone and she rolled her eyes, feeling her heart beating a little faster. 

They have been through a lot. After that espectacular break up of a relationship that wasn’t even solid yet, not talking, some secret sharing, more not talking, meetings in the dead of night, some arguments, some tears, a truce and now a reluctant attempt of coming closer again (“as friends!”, she would say), he was suddenly smirking. Little jokes. Lingering silences. Cute, flirty comments, a stolen touch, intimate confessions and secret whispers that were meant just for her, made in public, and even small, quick, barely there kisses, he was beckoning her back to him. Charming her over. Flirting his way through the wall she put up against him. She flirted back, sometimes. 

Not as open and willing as before, but she did. 

“Matt…” she said over the phone, sitting on her chair, looking at her computer, already knowing she would go, but trying to convince him and herself not to.

“You know me. I hate doing business over the phone. Pet peeve and all”, she could hear the smirk through the line. “Come over. I’ll get food. We’ll talk.”

“No, don’t get food!” 

This wasn’t a date.

“Come over”, he asked again and hung up. 

She did, but she made him wait. Two hours, almost three, before she knocked on his door. 

She refused to sit down and have dinner with him, explained the case (22 year old college student at NYU, who happened to be gay, being sued for sexual harassment by his roommate's girlfriend), let her eyes wander a bit around his face and what she could see of his chest under the halfway zipped hoodie. 

“You think he did it?” he asked, cocking his head to the side like he always did when he was thinking and she wanted to jump him. Right there. But no, Karen!

She shrugged instead, to try and hide the impulse, but one corner of his mouth lifted slightly. 

“I don’t know. He swears he didn’t. His mom believes him and asked me for help, so here I am.”

“Here you are”, he said, taking a sip of his beer and a step towards her. “Is that the only reason?”

Her answer came a little delayed, because she was watching him. “Yes, Matt.”

“Say that again?”

He approached the wall she leaned against, her arms crossed in front of her, trying to breathe normally.

“That’s the reason I’m here”, she deflected. 

“No, the other thing.”

The smile came, even though she tried to contain it. 

“Yes, Matt”, she whispered and he breathed out, like a sigh of relief. “I called, didn’t, I? You’re the one that insisted I came over.”

“I did.” He was very close, now, supporting a hand on the cabinet, effectively cornering her. “But didn’t you want to see me, too?” 

He stopped in front of her. She looked at his face and swallowed, knowing he could hear it, counting on it. 

“Are you taking the case or not?”

He drummed his fingers on the cabinet, fast, and she knew he wanted to touch her. She wanted him to. 

But not yet. 

“I can meet with them. Need to know if he did it first.”

“Ok, I’ll call her.” 

She moved to walk away from the wall, from him, so she could breathe properly, but he took a step to stop her. 

“Call her, then.”

Looking at him, she let him listen. Leaned an inch or two towards him, just to watch him leaning, too. When he did, she touched her back against the wall again, picking her phone from her pocket and dialing. 

“Liza?” she asked when the woman answered, proud of the breath that left him. “Hi. So I spoke with Matt. Can you and Marcus meet with him?”

When the woman asked if tomorrow was too soon, he nodded, lifted his hand and grazed the skin of her stomach over her shirt, and she did her best not to squirm.

“Tomorrow’s good. After lunch, then? Ok. I’ll text you. You’re welcome. Bye.”

“But you’ll have lunch with me.”

“Oh is that right?” she asked, putting her phone back in her pocket.

“Hm-hmm”, he smirked. “You have to introduce us.”

She sighed, pretending to be annoyed. 

“Fine.” she stepped away from the wall and him, making him turn his head to watch as she walked to the door and put her coat back on. “Don’t be late.”

And then she left, proud of herself for keeping the upper hand, at least once. 

.:.

They had lunch, he flirted, asked about her job, said she smelled nice, told her about his own job (both of them), flirted some more. When Liza and Marcus got there, he got up, shook their hands and sat back down, this time by her side, so mother and son sat in front of them. 

While they ordered coffee, tea, pie and whatnot, his hand landed on her knee, fingers going all the way around, squeezing, thumb caressing, and he looked at the waitress, smiling, saying “no, thank you”, for dessert, so innocent, so proper, charming Matthew Murdock. 

She let it sit there for a while, shaking her head slightly, and right when she moved her own hand to remove his, he squeezed a bit and let go, asking Marcus to tell him what happened. 

He took the case. Told the young man he believe him, asked for details, listened, asked more questions, and Karen fought the impulse to take his hand and place it on her knee again, because she loved seeing him in lawyer mode. 

And then here she was. Sitting by Liza, watching as he questioned Amy, the girl accusing Marcus of rape. 

He was charming the hell out of her. Subtly, nothing that could make her own lawyer object, but he was. Karen knew it, Amy knew it, too, and as smart as she thought she was, she was falling for it. 

When Matt made her contradict herself, the judge frowned, the girls team fumbled on their desks, the jury looked around among themselves, Amy flushed, Matt smiled. 

“Thank you, Amy. No further questions at this moment, Your Honor.”

“Your Honor!” stood one of the rival attorneys. “May I request a brief recess?”

“I strongly advise it”, she said, eyeing some papers she had on her desk. “Get your story straight. We’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

She banged her hammer and Marcus got up, whispering with Matt, a hopeful look in his eyes. 

Outside, mother and son took the time to get something to eat while Karen sat with Matt on one of the wood benches on the hall. 

“That was a good move”, Karen praised and he smiled at her. 

“What can I say. I think you inspire me.”

“You know, I think so, too”, she said, not turning her head towards him. “The jury did seem surprised. That madam foreman seems eager to vote him guilty.”

“They’re not going to, after that. I think the next session will be the last, and then the verdict.”

“Already? It’s been like, two hours.”

He shrugged. 

“You sure are confident.” 

He turned his head towards her and chewed on his lip a bit. 

“Ok. How about this. If after this break, the judge closes the arguments and announce that the jury will deliberate, I get a prize.”

She looked at him. 

“What do you mean, a prize?”

“A prize. From you. Like dinner. With dessert and a kiss goodnight. A good one”

Karen pressed her lips together, controlling the urge to smile bright.

“Isn’t winning the case prize enough?”

“Not really. Are you in?”

She thought about it. 

“Can I chose the prize?”

“Sure.”

“And if it takes longer?”

“Then you’re off the hook and I get nothing.”

Looking at his glasses, then his lips, then the collar of his shirt, neatly buttoned around his neck, cradling his tie, Karen decided. 

“Deal.”

He smiled and sat there, looking at her. 

Karen was pretty sure he was going to lean in to kiss her, if Liza and Marcus hadn’t shown up right then. 

When they were called back inside, he supported his hand on her back, using her to “guide” him. When he had to take Marcus’s arm to advance to their table, he slid his hand down her back until it grazed the curve of her butt, ceasing contact and walking further. 

He argued some more, objected once or twice, questioned a “witness” (one of Amy’s friend, who lied on her behalf), looked hot as hell. 

And then the judge was calling for a sidebar, and then the closing arguments. Karen breathed and tried her best to contain her smile when Matt turned his head slightly towards the audience, towards her. 

“Oh! Already? Is that good?” Liza asked Karen, squeezing her hand. 

“I think it is. It usually takes longer, and Matt invalidated that evidence. This is a good sign.”

After both sides exposed their final arguments (and she tried not to melt at his), they walked back outside, Matt walked them through some of the process, reassured them that their chances were very good. 

They all sat together this time. Matt tried to distract Marcus by asking him about school, about his major, about the football team, listened about the support his friends were showing and how the only reason they weren’t here is because he asked them not to be, to keep his nerves in check.

When it was time, they got up and walked to the courtroom. At the door, she placed a hand on his arm. 

“You guys go ahead. I’ll be in in a moment.”

Liza and Marcus got in and Matt looked at her, questioning. 

“I’ll go work on your prize”, she whispered to him, to which his brows and the corners of his mouth raised slightly.

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise. You’re getting it here?”

“Yes.”

He scoffed, playful, mocking. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna like anything from a courthouse. There isn’t even a gift shop. I’d rather we go to dinner.”

She shrugged. 

“We’ll see.” 

She started walking away towards the restroom. 

Walking into a stall, she lifted her skirt and took her underwear off, folding it and placing it inside an inner pocket of her purse. Checking her outfit on the mirror to check that everything was in place, she made her way back. 

She walked in just a little bit before the judge came back and the bailiff told everyone to rise. 

Matt must have been paying attention, because, as she made her way towards her seat, behind him, he turned his head. 

The judge walked in and Matt kept his head turned towards Karen, and she knew he was looking, listening, trying to decide what was different. 

When Her Honor sat and moved for them to do so, too, Karen saw it. His brows shooting up, his lips parting and his head turning more, to her. 

“Eyes forward”, she whispered, excited, sitting down, taking Liza’s hand, pretending everything was normal. 

Matt kept standing there, head turned to her, and Karen bit her lip and tried to maintain a neutral expression when the judge looked at him. 

“Mr. Murdock? Is there something wrong?”

He snapped his head towards her and smoothed his tie over his chest. 

“Not at all, Your Honor, I’m sorry.”

He took his seat and tried not to turn around to look at her. 

“Has the jury reached a verdict?”

“We have, Your Honor.”

“And what say you?”

Not guilty. Liza shot up from her chair, pulling Marcus to her and Karen smiled at the joy and relief she saw on the young man’s face when he tucked his chin over his mom’s shoulder, hugging her tight. 

While mother and son celebrated, Matt forgot he’s supposed to be just a regular blind guy, who needed his cane and to feel around a room he was unfamiliar with. He forgot it, got up, pushed his chair aside, ignored his cane completely, where it rested against the table, turned around and leaned forward, reaching for her hand. 

“Careful, counselor”, Karen said in a low voice when his face was close enough. Placing a kiss on his cheek, to make it look like she was just celebrating their victory, she whispered. “Your devil is showing.”

He was going to say something, but Liza was turning to him, tears in her eyes, arms already raised. 

“Oh, Mr. Murdock, bless you, bless you!”

Karen leaned back and turned to Marcus, who had his eyes closed in a prayer. 

He walked by her side when they made their way out. Liza was speaking, Marcus was smiling at everyone and everything, Karen was swaying her hips just a tiny bit more, Matt gave up her elbow for the small of her back, fingers twitching. 

When they reached the front doors of the courthouse, Karen stopped. 

“You know what? I’ll just go to the restroom before I leave”, she said, and a muscle on Matt’s jaw twitched. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked Liza and then turned to hug Marcus, congratulating him. 

To Matt, she only squeezed his arm in a very professional way, offering a non committing “good job”. She turned to walk back in, but her hand was caught.

“What about my prize?” he whispered while mother and son slowly descended the steps, giving them privacy.

“Oh”, she mocked. “You want it? Even though it’s, technically, from the courthouse?”

He smiled at her. 

“Are you gloating?”

“Not at all. It’s just… A hobby of mine, to prove you wrong.” 

Turning around, she made her way back in. 

When she walked into the restroom again, one of the interns that had sat during the trial was there, washing her hands, and smiled at her. 

“Congratulations”, she offered Karen, with a sweet smile.

“Thank you”, she smiled back. 

When the door closed behind her, Karen stood in front of a sink and washed her hands. 

The water was still running when the door swung open with force and Matt stormed in, turning quickly around to lock it. He threw his cane to the side, walked to her and pulled her into one of the stalls by her waist, closing the door while her hands waved into his hair and his mouth landed on hers, teeth nibling, tongue sliding, greedy, eager hands lifting her skirt up, moaning inside her mouth when he found what he was looking for. 

She was very excited, kissing him back, letting him adjust her legs around him, bring her hips here and there, like this and like that, bite on her neck, bite on him too, balance herself on her heels, undo his belt and pull him to her by his tie, neglecting his fly, making him squirm, and tease and demand, kissing him until her lungs complained. Even when she had to muffle a scream when yes, yes, yes, there he was, breathing so hard, moving even harder, there was a smile there while she bit her lips.

Until he dropped his face to her neck, moving, and grunted. Right there, in that moment, it suddenly dawned on her who was it there with her. Matt. Daredevil. The mask. Matt. 

It was many things, the fact that it was all him, but the only word that came to mind was ‘funny’. Because that had been one hell of a roller coaster, to imagine about these two men, separately, at the same time and, when she really let her mind wander, try and figure out who would be best. Who would she want, why, how. 

She wanted, always, both. And now she had both. All wrapped up in an elegant suit, which they were wrinkling, while he moved and thrusted and pressed and she adjusted and clinged and squeezed, holding on, climbing high, the small of her back complaining the position, the ball of the foot she still had on the floor burning a little, her skirt crumpled around her hips, her shirt unbuttoned and her bra precariously moved. 

“Let me hear you”, he asked, hooking his right arm under her knee, lifting her leg higher and she wanted to say that no, someone could hear them, but that new angle was incredible and she had no control over her words. 

“Hmm, shit, shit, shit, Matt-”

After a few moments, when she whined and moaned and kissed him with everything she had, he moved, picked her up, somehow, she didn’t know, the world was spinning fast, she just held on to him, and then she was sitting on the marble counter where the sinks were, both her legs around his hips and he did not stop, not for a second, didn’t let her breathe, their moans echoing on the walls, her teeth digging into her lower lip to keep herself quiet, but oh, God, she was flying, she was spinning, she was so light and he was so solid against her. 

Karen came back to Earth through his kisses. Once hard and demanding, now soft and calming, long, soothing and worshiping. 

“Let’s go home”,he whispered against her mouth, hands on her face, running from her knee, up her thigh, around her hip and up her back, bringing her to him, his arms open, always open. “Come home with me, my love.”

She did. Put herself back together with laughter and kisses, met him ten minutes later on the front steps, held his hand, hailed a cab and kissed him all the way to his place.

This is them. Like she remembered. Better.


End file.
